


Pajama Party

by altair



Category: Kamen Rider Den-O
Genre: Gen, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 02:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1762673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altair/pseuds/altair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuto doesn't want to attend the pajama party on the Den-Liner. Unfortunately, Deneb deems it something that friends do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pajama Party

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random idea. Kit and I were having a discussion about...something Den-O related one night and somehow the idea of pajama parties was mentioned. This kind of stems from that.

"This is stupid."

Deneb could _feel_ Yuuto's angry pout boring into the back of his head, but simply smiled and shook his head. "It will be good for you, Yuuto. This is something that _friends_ do!"

Yuuto did not share Deneb's excitement or enthusiasm. It could have been the idea of being stuck in the Den-Liner with Nogami's four Imajin, none of whom seemed particularly fond of him. It could have been because Deneb was going to be there as well and would most likely spend the entire evening giving everyone candy, which meant Yuuto would have to contend with four _hyper_ Imajin.

Then again, it also could have been because he thought pajama parties were stupid, and because he was a bit more interested than he should have been in what sort of pajamas Nogami wore.

And because the pajamas that Deneb had made him looked like they were for a child, and Yuuto knew that no matter how much he resisted, he would end up wearing them.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It could have worse, Yuuto supposed. They arrived on the Den-Liner early in the evening, Deneb immediately volunteering to help prepare dinner for everyone. The meal wasn't completely overridden with shiitake, which Yuuto was grateful for (although he had a feeling that had been due to the fact that Deneb was not fully in charge of preparing the food...he'd have to thank Naomi later).

Fortunately, Deneb limited the amount of candy that he passed out after dinner, surprisingly mindful of the consequences that so much sugar could cause. When everyone changed into their pajamas, Momotaros and Ryuutaros wasted no time in making fun of Yuuto's train pajamas...until Ryoutarou appeared in similar ones.

After which the two Imajin teased both of them.

Yuuto had to wonder if Deneb had made Nogami those pajamas and somehow forced him to wear them as well. Deneb had strange ideas on friendship sometimes, and Yuuto wouldn't put matching pajamas past him.

The night progressed, and the Imajin spent a good portion of it playing various games, although Yuuto had no desire to participate in any of them, no matter what Deneb said. Nogami had joined in earlier on, but eventually withdrew. He had been sitting next to Yuuto for a while, as they both watched the Imajin play something that vaguely resembled Twister (as far as Yuuto could recall, Twister never involved punching, kicking, strangling, or bubble guns). The two of them chatted periodically, although Yuuto could tell that the other boy was getting tired as his responses became shorter, and he seemed to care less and less about reprimanding the Imajin when the game got too violent...a job that Deneb seemed all too happy to take over for him.

It wasn't until Yuuto started to comment on the game finally ending that Ryoutarou slumped slightly to the side, his head landing on Yuuto's shoulder, fast asleep. Yuuto just stared at him, surprised.

But he couldn't help but think that maybe this hadn't been such a bad idea, after all.


End file.
